leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Scolipede (Pokémon)
|} |ndex=545 |udex=051 |u2dex=045 |karea=Central |kdex=122 |height-ftin=8'02" |height-m=2.5 |weight-lbs=442.0 |weight-kg=200.5 |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Bug |eggcycles=20 |expyield=218 |lv100exp=1,059,860 |evtotal=3 |evsp=3 |gendercode=127 |color=Red |catchrate=45 |body=14 |pokefordex=scolipede |generation=5 |friendship=70 }} Scolipede (Japanese: ペンドラー Pendror) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 30. It is the final form of . Biology Scolipede is a centipede-like Pokémon that usually stands with the front half of its body raised vertically off the ground. Its segmented body is dark magenta, except for its smooth, dark gray underside. Long, slightly bent horns similar to antennae extend from its head, as well as an identical pair of horns on its rear. Purple bands decorate these horns, and teardrop-shaped rings of the same color mark each body segment, one on each side of its body. It possesses four pairs of short, purple fore-claws on the body segments that make up its neck, which are used to inject poison. The four hind legs are longer, thicker and spaced farther apart. Each hind limb has curved dark gray bands around the middle. Scolipede lives in lush forests. It is very aggressive and will not give up until victorious. This Pokémon chases down enemies with great speed, and then attacks relentlessly with its horns until it prevails. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Scolipede debuted in The Bloom Is on Axew!. Iris's Axew fell out of a tree and got caught in Scolipede's antennae. This startled Scolipede and caused it to go on a rampage, until Iris's Excadrill decided to defeat it with its attack. A Scolipede appeared in A Maractus Musical!, where it attacked one of Toby's . However, it was distracted by 's , giving Toby and his Maractus enough time to flee. A Scolipede appeared in Battling the Bully!. It was a Pokémon owned by Sean's father, which he loaned to his son and Glenn to use in a with . However, it and the that Sean's father also loaned to the pair lost to Pikachu and the while under Mick's control. A Scolipede appeared in Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1 and Part 2, under the ownership of Roxie. It was used in a Gym battle against , where it battled and won, but lost to 's . A Scolipede appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot! as a test specimen of Colress. It was forced to fight , and was eventually released from Colress' control when stole his data. A Scolipede appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation! as another test specimen of Colress. It was released by him as soon as it fired off an attack, however. Three Scolipede appeared in A Cellular Connection!. Minor appearances A Scolipede appeared in Emolga the Irresistible!. It attacked , , and after Bianca accidentally enraged it by having her use on Scolipede when she thought it was the wild she was after. The three Trainers soon managed to escape from the angry Megapede Pokémon. Emmanuel used a Scolipede in Reunion Battles In Nimbasa! during the Club Battle tournament. However, they lost in a battle against Antonio and his during the first round. A Scolipede appeared in a flashback in Meowth's Scrafty Tactics!, where it was one of the Pokémon a wild tried to recruit in an effort to reclaim its den. A Scolipede appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, during the legend. A Scolipede appeared in a fantasy in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. A Scolipede appeared in a flashback in A Pokémon of a Different Color!. A Scolipede appeared in A Conspiracy to Conquer!, where it was being possessed by . Pokédex entries ]] In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer A Scolipede appeared in the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer, under the ownership of a . It surrounded , Hugh, and Cheren aboard the Plasma Frigate. In Pokémon Generations Multiple Scolipede appeared in The Uprising, under the ownership of some s. They were used to battle Iris and the Unova Gym Leaders at N's Castle. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Trainer's Scolipede appeared in Hallway Hijinks. A Scolipede was used by Ryoku, one of the Seven Sages, to fend off several Trainers that were trying to rescue the captured Gym Leaders in Homecoming. In The Transfer Student, a Scolipede controlled by Colress attacked Looker when he was meeting up with . It was quickly defeated by Blake's Dewott. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} )}} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Treetops: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Withered Savanna (1F-17F), Holehills (1F-12F), Windy Shoreline (1F-11F), Canyon Foot (1F-9F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B26), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Strongest Trail (B1-B59), Magnagate dungones}} |area=Flower Garden: Guardians of the Flower Patch, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 4}} |area=Blau Salon: Stage 444}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Endless Cave (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |area=Area 29: Stage 01}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation V Generation VI onward Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} By TM/HM By |Pin Missile|Bug|Physical|25|95|20||'}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Spikes|Ground|Status|—|—|20}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Toxic Spikes|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} |Twineedle|Bug|Physical|25|100|20||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- and in his own way. }} |- when its Speed is 57 or higher |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=544 |name2=Whirlipede |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=545 |name3=Scolipede |type1-3=Bug |type2-3=Poison }} Sprites Trivia * Scolipede is the tallest of all Pokémon, as well as being the heaviest Pokémon. * Scolipede represents in the Unova horoscope. Origin Scolipede's species shows that it was inspired by the , most likely the '' . It could be based on , a prehistoric relative of centipedes that grew to two and a half meters. Scolipede also has a little in common with s, and may also draw inspiration from a red , a species of millipede often kept as a pet. Name origin Scolipede is a combination of (genus of s) and centipede or millipede. Skolo-'' is an principle part meaning "pointed" or "impaling". Pendror is derived from ''Scolopendra. In other languages |de=Cerapendra|demeaning=Possibly from and |fr=Brutapode|frmeaning=From brute and |es=Scolipede|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Scolipede|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=펜드라 Pendror|komeaning=From Scolopendra |zh_cmn=蜈蚣王 Wúgōngwáng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=蜈蚣王 Nghgūngwòhng|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Сколипид Skolipid|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VI de:Cerapendra es:Scolipede fr:Brutapode it:Scolipede ja:ペンドラー zh:蜈蚣王